


Elijah x Rabbi Meir: A Tisha B'av Too Soon

by Tasjaw0n7



Category: Original Work
Genre: G-d Will Forgive Me, M/M, big dick energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasjaw0n7/pseuds/Tasjaw0n7
Summary: Shout out to my main fans @Iser and @the malkie way for giving me this beautiful mitzvah





	Elijah x Rabbi Meir: A Tisha B'av Too Soon

It was, as one could only say in a situation as Holy as this, "Sexy."


End file.
